


He’s My Rose

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Caught, Charlie has feelings and some angst, Come Eating, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, jake is a prince, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “Okay, call me sir when we’re in front of people. But please call me Jake when we’re alone?”The question comes out quietly, almost intimate, and Charlie blushes. “Okay. I will.”
Relationships: Jake DeBrusk/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“You sure about this, Sir?”

“Come on, Charlie. With both our weights on this thing we’re gonna fly down the hill so fast.” Jake’s got that somewhat crazed look in his eye that he only gets before he does something incredibly stupid. “And I told you to stop calling me sir.”

Charlie gets on the back of the sled reluctantly. He knows his mom would kill him if anything happened to Jake. He knows Jake’s mom would kill him. He thinks of the queen reprimanding him, although he’s never seen her be very harsh. But he’s pretty sure she could be. And she’s the queen, so she could probably have him exiled or executed or something equally awful.

They take off anyway, Jake screaming and laughing the entire way down. He’s gripping Charlie’s legs for support and to steer them. They end up narrowly missing a tree and Charlie’s heart is about to beat out of his chest when they finally crash land into a snow bank. Charlie wonders how Jake has possibly made it to age 16.

“Fuck yeah! That was fucking awesome!” Jake gets up only to slip and fall into the snow, taking Charlie with him. They’re both laughing at this point, although Charlie’s pretty sure his leg is massively bruised. He ignores it.

When they finally get up, Charlie checks his watch. “Okay, we have to get back Sir. Dinner is in half an hour.”

Jake grabs Charlie by the shoulders. “Charlie, buddy. I told you to stop calling me sir.”

“But I have to, it’s a rule. I’m pretty sure it’s like an actual written rule.”

“Okay, call me sir when we’re in front of people. But please call me Jake when we’re alone?”

The question comes out quietly, almost intimate, and Charlie blushes. “Okay. I will.”

Jake’s toothy smile puts a smile on Charlie’s face, and they head back up the hill to dinner.

\----------   


“Can you hear me, over?”

“Yes Sir-Jake. Over.”

“Rendezvous in the kitchen. Need Oreos. It’s urgent. Over.”

Charlie rolls his eyes. He came here when his mom got a job at the palace last year and he really doesn’t want to do anything to jeopardize all her hard work. But Jake’s voice over the walkie-talkie somehow always convinces him, even at midnight.

“Be right down. Over.”

He’s greeted by Jake standing over the massive kitchen counter carefully crafting a “mega Oreo”, as he calls it.

“How big you think you can get it?” Charlie’s voice is tired, and a little fond.

“That’s what she said.” Jake doesn’t even look away from his snack project but Charlie blushes anyway.

When Jake finally looks up, he stares a little too long. He doesn’t blame himself really, Charlie looks adorable. He’s in sweatpants and a hoodie, his black glasses making him look extra cozy.

“Okay I’m gonna try this.” The stack has at least 10 double-stuffed fillings in it, and Charlie cringes.

“Don’t act like you’re not jealous. At least have one.”

“It’s late, it’ll keep me up.”

“One little Oreo? C’mon I’m having like 20.” Jake grabs a single cookie and hands it over, insistent. Charlie’s skeptical. “You know, any other 17 year old would love having all this junk food around 24/7.”

They make brief eye contact at the hand off, and Charlie’s heart flutters a bit. He chews quickly and says he’s not feeling well, that he has to go back to bed. Jake’s surprised and still working on his mega Oreo, but vows to check on Charlie first thing in the morning.

“What the hell?” Is all Charlie can manage out as he gets back in bed. He sighs, looks up at the ceiling. His hands are stubbornly at his sides, fingers tapping on the bed.

For the last few months everything Jake says, every glance they exchange, makes Charlie’s heart race. He’s getting fed up with it and fed up with himself. Not only for possibly being- he doesn’t even want to think it- gay, but also for liking someone so outrageously out of his league. Jake’s a prince, for god sake. Charlie’s mom is a chef. Charlie, well, he doesn’t really know what he is. Just an idiot who’s dug himself in deep.

\----------

The next morning Jake finds Charlie in the kitchen, helping his mom as usual.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, sir.” Charlie smiles at Jake’s concern.

“Are you sick?” Charlie’s mom steps in right away, feeling his forehead.

“No mom I’m okay. I was just tired last night.”

“Okay well if you think you need to see the doctor let me know right away.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him for you Ms. McAvoy.” Jake slings an arm around Charlie, smiling.

\----------

When Jake turns 17, he requests a small party. Instead he gets a massive event filled with hundreds of people he’s never met, all telling him how “grown-up” he looks. It’s also filled with more teenage girls than he can count. He feels like he should be thrilled, but he isn’t.

“Hello Your Majesty, happy birthday! You look amazing.” Is the chorus of the night from very pretty and very giggly girls. He chalks up his lack of interest to tiredness, social anxiety. Maybe he’s just hungry.

He heads to the kitchen to find Ms. McAvoy. The kitchen is usually relatively quiet, and she always has the best snacks.

“Happy birthday Sir, how are things?”

“Oh they’re okay. Got any snacks for me?”

“You know I made a lot of food that’s out there right now.”

“I know, it’s a little loud out there though.” Jake’s resting on his elbows on the counter, putting the wrinkles back into his suit that were removed just hours ago.

“You okay? You usually love parties.” Ms. McAvoy’s words are always comforting, and she puts a hand on his shoulder to help release some of his tension.

“I’m okay, I do like parties. Why isn’t Charlie here?”

She smiles at him. “You guys have gotten really close, huh? He’s in his room, staff doesn’t usually attend parties.”

Jake sighs. “I hate that word. You and Charlie aren’t the ‘staff’ to me. You’re my friends. Charlie’s my best friend.”

“I know, honey. You can always celebrate later together. I’m sure he wants to be here, too.”

Jake hugs Ms. McAvoy and heads back out to the party, making a beeline to his mom, only hesitating a little once he gets to her. She’s his mother but she can be quite intimidating to speak to.

“Excuse me, mom, can I invite Charlie down?”

“The chef’s son? Why?”

“He’s my friend, I’d like him here.”

Jake’s mother gives him the Look, the one she gives him in public that means stop talking immediately because you’re being an idiot. He gets it a lot, although he didn’t think this warranted it.

He does so anyway and ends up leaving the party a bit early, citing a headache. He thanks everyone first and has a few photos taken so his mom can’t be too mad at him.

He makes another beeline, this time for Charlie’s room. He pulls out his walkie-talkie on the way and radios up to him. He figures he could just text him but it’s more fun this way.

“Little Prince to Cheeks, do you read? Over.”

Charlie had been engrossed in a book, trying to forget about the party. His heart skips probably too many beats when he hears Jake’s voice.

“Party over? Over.”

“For me. Netflix? Over.”

Charlie smiles, decides he better change out of his PJs before Jake gets to his room. “Affirmative. Over.”

Soon Jake’s scrolling through the menu, half out of his suit and they’re both on Charlie’s bed.

“For the record, I wanted you at my party.” Jake’s voice is soft and it makes Charlie smile.

“Thanks Jake. Maybe next time.”

“You’re my best friend, Charlie. It’s not fair.”

“You’re my best friend too.” Charlie’s almost whispering at this point, afraid of what might come out.

Jake sighs and turns his attention back to the TV.

“I’ve heard good things about this.” He lands on Call Me by Your Name and Charlie’s eyes go wide. Jake must, must know what he’s doing. Right?

“Have you seen it?”

“No.” Charlie blurts out his answer before he can think about it. Of course he’s seen it, at least a few times at this point. Although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even the little prince.

Jake pushes play and Charlie’s heart rate doubles. He’s worried that if he spends enough time with Jake he’s going to develop a condition.

They lay in strained relative silence for most of the movie, Jake chiming in every so often with things like “He seems like a good kisser.” And “You really think a peach could feel that good?” So in other words, Charlie’s dying inside. He wants more than anything to pull Jake in, kiss him. Slide his tongue past the younger man’s lips and taste him. He’s wanted it probably longer than he’s willing to admit.

Jake’s next question is something along the lines of “How come anal feels so good? How do you get it to feel good?” and it sends Charlie over some sort of metaphorical edge. He thinks he may have blacked out a little. Strictly speaking, Charlie’s 18 and Jake is 17, and he’s not sure how he feels about talking to a 17 year old about sex. On the other hand, it’s Jake, his little prince, and all he wants to talk about with him is sex.

“I um. I don’t know, Jake.”

“I’m gonna google it.” Jake starts to pull out his phone, and Charlie stops him.

“Please. Don’t google that right now. I think- I think you have to be hard. And um, you can touch your- the spot- um, behind your uh, your balls. Or inside.” Charlie can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. He’s beyond embarrassed, and he feels like teaching Jake about the prostate isn’t the best thing he could be doing right now. He could still be reading his book, or sleeping. Or sucking Jake’s dick. God, his own conscience is corrupt at this point.

“Thanks Cheeks.” Jake gives Charlie a tiny, quick kiss on the cheek and says goodnight.

Charlie stills his hands at his sides again as he tries to fall asleep, millions of possible scenarios playing out in his mind. He’s tapping his fingers again, moving his feet under the covers. He finally wills himself to sleep, sweating and mentally exhausted.

\----------

  


The next morning Jake’s up with the sun, still in his PJs when he gets to the kitchen.

“You’re up early, Sir.” Ms. McAvoy is genuinely surprised- Jake’s a notoriously late sleeper.

“I um, wanted some help with something. I thought I could bring Charlie some breakfast. I feel bad about him not being at the party last night.” Jake’s exceedingly shy about the request, looking down at his slippers.

“You’re too sweet. Of course I’ll help you.” Her smile is wide and Jake smiles back, noticing how much Charlie looks like his mom.

They settle on eggs Benedict, Charlie’s favorite. Jake tries to do as much of it as possible although he does let Ms. McAvoy handle the hollandaise so it comes together correctly.

He thanks her and heads up to Charlie’s room, knocking softly. Charlie wakes up, just barely. His hair is a mess, and he’s only in a t-shirt and underwear at this point, having gotten too hot last night. He figures it’s his mom though, so he goes to the door.

“Jake! Oh, sorry I-“

“It’s okay Charlie. I brought you breakfast. Your favorite, eggs Benedict. I promise it’s good, I had your mom help.” There’s an overwhelming fondness in Jake’s voice, mostly fueled by how adorably sleepy Charlie looks. He wants to run his hands through the older boy’s hair, kiss his cheeks.

Charlie stares at the younger boy, cheeks red and a little shocked. Jake looks adorable in his pajamas, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Charlie’s voice is sweet and a little bit sleep-wrecked, and it makes Jake’s head spin.

“I know. Wanna come to my room to eat?”

Charlie accepts, throwing on some sweatpants. He’s been to Jake’s room before but only briefly. It’s beautiful in the morning light, the fog outside making the sunlight that filters in seem a little magical. He has a cozy reading nook built into the bay window, with what seems like hundreds of books lining the adjacent shelves. They settle down there, plates in their laps.

“This is really good Jake. I’m impressed.”

“It was fun cooking with your mom. She’s so nice.” Jake talks with his mouth full, something Charlie would usually find gross. But on Jake it’s kind of adorable, especially when he gets some sauce on his chin.

Charlie reaches over to wipe it off and licks his finger without thinking. They make eye contact and Jake thinks his heart may have started beating loud enough for Charlie to hear.

“Thanks.”

After breakfast Jake suggests a walk down to the river. It’s unseasonably warm for March and he wants to take advantage of it. They meet back up on the front lawn and once they’re a bit out of sight, Jake grabs the older boy’s hand. It’s a gentle grip, mostly unsure.

Charlie looks at Jake, looks down and smiles so hard his cheeks hurt. They continue hand in hand until they get to the river, pausing in the middle of the bridge to watch the fish go by underneath.

“I brought a blanket if you’d like to sit.” Charlie says, gesturing to his backpack.

They settle by the river, where the grass hasn’t been mowed in a while and there’s an abundance of wildflowers popping up everywhere. They both roll their pants up to stick their feet in the water. Jake purposefully extends his foot out to touch Charlie’s, and they make eye contact once again.

Charlie looks into Jake’s eyes, glances at his lips and back up. It’s subtle but it makes them both blush and look back down at their feet.

“You have really pretty eyes, Jake.” Charlie’s eyes are cast down, afraid to see Jake’s reaction.

“Thanks Charlie. I like how your cheeks look when you smile.”

They sit like that a while longer and enjoy the spring weather, leaned back on their elbows and playing footsie in the water. Charlie keeps thinking he can gather enough courage to kiss Jake, but he can’t quite get there. He’s sure he’d be too shaky and sweaty to properly kiss him, anyway.

\----------

Eventually Jake gets busy with his usual summer activities and trips, and Charlie takes on more and more responsibilities around the palace. One thing that remains constant, though, is their communication. Although they can’t use their walkie-talkies when Jake’s in South Africa or Spain, they can still text and call.

Conversations about their relationship have been few and far between, the closest they’ve come being quiet compliments whispered during walks to the river or over a shared snack in the kitchen at midnight.

Charlie regrets not kissing Jake every time he goes away on another trip. He’d like to do it at least once so he’d know what it feels like. He imagines it often, especially when he watches kisses that happen in movies and on TV. He thinks Jake’s lips would be soft, probably tasting a bit like whatever sweets he ate recently. Jake might be shy and reluctant at first, but Charlie imagines him easing into it, slowly allowing Charlie more access.

He sighs as he shuts his TV off and tries to sleep, but his phone buzzes with a text from Jake. He’s currently in Australia.

 **Little Prince** : You still up? Over

 **Cheeks** : Yeah. You don’t need to use over

 **Little Prince** : It’s tradition, charlie. What are you up to?

 **Little Prince** : ...over

 **Cheeks** : Just finished a movie, you?

 **Little Prince** : I’m on some little tour of some beach with my parents. Idk

 **Little Prince** : I miss watching movies w you

Charlie smiles at his phone for too long, imagining Jake on his bed with him; the new normal as of a few months ago. Sometimes they hold hands and play footsie a bit, but nothing more. At the beginning there was so much tension and trepidation, but recently they’ve become more relaxed with each other, if still unsure how to approach the touching.

 **Cheeks** : I miss that too. When do you get back?

 **Little Prince** : 3 days.

Jake’s last text is accompanied by a selfie with a bright ocean view in the background. He’s smiling, crinkles around his eyes, and Charlie feels dizzy. When will he stop getting butterflies every time he sees Jake’s face?

 **Cheeks** : You look happy

 **Cheeks** : So cute

His heart races as he sends the last text, but it’s true. Jake is beyond cute, really. He’s tan from his recent travels and from the looks of it, shirtless. Charlie just wishes he could see more.

 **Little Prince** : can I see you?

Charlie turns on his light, tries to smooth his hair into submission. He finally settles on the right angle, a small smile on his lips. He doesn’t really care for the selfie but he sends it anyway.

 **Little Prince** : you’re so pretty, Charlie

The older boy leans back in bed, groaning. He just wishes this was happening in person so he could touch Jake, kiss his sweet face. Although he can’t really believe it’s happening at all. Did Jake just call him pretty? He checks his phone again.

 **Cheeks** : you’re so sweet, Jake. Can’t wait to hold your hand again.

Charlie thinks about the juxtaposition between his words and thoughts, the former being extremely tame compared to the latter.

 **Little Prince** : I’ll let you sleep Charlie, I know it’s late there. I can’t wait either.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie and Jake sneak out of their rooms for what feels like the millionth time, heading down to their favorite spot to stargaze. They’re on the blanket Charlie always brings, fingers laced together.

“That’s Orion’s belt. There’s the Little Dipper.” Jake’s pointing up at the sky with the hand that’s not thumbing Charlie’s palm. 

“And this is the little prince.” Charlie says, poking Jake in the cheek. They laugh, facing each other a bit more, and they’re almost close enough to kiss. Almost.

Jake chickens out at the last second and kisses Charlie on the cheek, rolling over onto his back again. He still has a firm grip on the older boy’s hand, though, and he’s not letting go. 

“Sometimes I really wanna kiss you, Charlie.”

Charlie swallows. “I want that too.” 

There’s silence after that, a lot of unspoken tension in the air. Being friends is sustainable and normal, and pretty much okay despite their class differences. Kissing, though- dating- that’s another world that neither boy is sure they’re ready to enter. It would be difficult, stressful. Sometimes it’s just easier to hold hands and comfort each other in other ways. Platonic ways. 

—————

After their almost-kiss incident, Charlie decides to talk to someone about his crush. He doesn’t feel comfortable talking to his mom about liking another boy quite yet, although he’s pretty sure she’d be supportive.

Instead, though, he finds Zee. Zee’s worked at the palace for what Charlie assumes is forever. He’s not terribly old but he seems to always be wise. And exceedingly sweet.

“What’s up Charlie? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hi Zee, I know. Been busy around here.”

“I hear you’re learning a lot from your mom. It’s a good idea, she’s a great lady.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Something on your mind?” Zee notices Charlie’s a little nervous, a little eye-contact-avoidant. 

“Just uh, I need some advice.”

“Of course, I’m happy to help.” 

“Well, there’s this person that I like. A lot. But they’re kind of out of my league, in a way. And um, I don’t know if we can really be together. I don’t know if it makes sense.”

“Does this person like you, too?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“I just- I don’t think their parents would approve. And I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“Well. Parents’ opinions only matter so much at your age. Do you love this person?”

Charlie hesitates. He hasn’t said as much to himself yet, but his gut is telling him yes, obviously, yes.

“Yes.”

“Then there’s no stopping it, Charlie. Love won’t go away because someone else may not approve. It’s persistent, and tricky sometimes, but if you really love this person it’s worth the risk.” 

“You really think that Zee?”

“Of course I do. I’m also sure that whoever this person is, they’re lucky to have someone like you.”

Charlie smiles, hugs Zee. He heads up to his room to think about things, maybe read to get his mind off it for a bit.

His efforts turn out to be short-lived when Jake’s familiar voice comes through his walkie-talkie. 

“Little Prince to Cheeks, do you read? Over.” 

“I was reading, yes. Over.”

“Come outside. To the big tree near the bridge. Please. Over.”

Charlie sighs. He can only take so much more of the not-enough touches and shy compliments. He wants more.

He gets to the tree and sees a little picnic already set up, courtesy of Jake and from the looks of the food, Ms. McAvoy. 

Charlie sits down next to Jake with a foreign feeling in his stomach; a contrast to the usual comfort he feels around the younger boy. 

“Just wanted to have a nice picnic today, all the hydrangeas bloomed, look.” 

“It’s perfect, Jake.”

Jake smiles, pulls out a peach and takes a bite, and Charlie’s transfixed. He thinks of Jake’s question about the peach months ago and gets lightheaded. Jake hands it to him to take a bite of his own. 

He hesitates before sinking his teeth into the same spot. Jake’s eyes are burning holes in him, making his cheeks turn red. 

Jake leans in and doesn’t back down this time. He kisses Charlie, peach juice still on both their lips, and it’s otherworldly. It’s slightly sticky and Charlie’s lips are soft, inviting. Jake puts a hand on Charlie’s thigh just where his shorts end and they keep kissing, tongues sliding together and both boys making small noises of approval. 

Charlie reluctantly pulls away to take another bite, immediately going back to kiss Jake, a bit juicer this time. It makes Jake’s mouth water. 

They pull apart to breathe, unable to stop staring at one another. There’s a bit of disbelief but also an intense longing that makes both of their faces red. They’re each scanning the other’s body, a new world opening up at a bruising pace. 

They kiss again, this time Jake climbing on top of Charlie to straddle him, the older boy’s face in his hands. 

“God Charlie, you’re perfect.” Jake’s words are spoken mostly into Charlie’s mouth, hot breath coming out ragged. 

Charlie’s feeling an overwhelming urge to move things quickly, to undress and get mouths on each other, to open Jake up and see him come apart. But he hesitates, worried if they move too fast Jake might get scared or regret something. 

“Jake, I’ve wanted this- you- for so long.” He picks up the younger boy and lays him down on the blanket. He leans down and keeps kissing him, letting Jake explore a bit with his tongue and hands. 

Charlie lets himself explore too, now that he’s got somewhat of a handle on how things will progress. He holds Jake’s face with one hand, pulls away slightly to look in his eyes. He’s relieved when he realizes he can finally look at the little prince without holding back his want, his need. He kisses Jake’s face and neck all over, making them both laugh. 

Charlie slides Jake’s shirt off and for all the time they’ve spent together, he’s certainly never seen him like this. He’s thin, almost frail and tanned from his travels. He has a delicate gold chain around his neck that holds a similarly delicate compass pendant. It’s usually hidden under his shirt, now shining in the sun. His other jewelry stands out too; gold rings and a small gold hoop in his ear. All lavish but understated, at least until they’re the only thing he’s wearing. 

Charlie’s eyes pour over him before leaning down to kiss every inch he can get to, whispering praise into every touch.

Jake’s moaning beneath him, eager to get Charlie into a similar state. He tugs the older boy’s shirt off, pausing to touch his arms, his chest. Charlie’s only a year older but he’s a lot more muscular, and Jake doesn’t think he can possibly get enough. He’s never seen Charlie without a shirt; never even in anything sleeveless. The younger boy is drawn to his arms, pale and flexing in the sunlight as he leans down for more kisses. Bare expanses of skin just begging to be kissed, marked. His. 

They kiss again, this time skin to skin, licking each other’s lips. 

“Can I see you?” Jake’s a little out of breath, and he has that look in his eyes that usually precedes reckless activity. His hand is placed with all his self-control at the waistband of Charlie’s shorts, waiting for an answer. 

“Please Charlie?” There’s a quiet desperation that comes through in Jake’s voice, big eyes looking up into the older boy’s. 

“You’ll tell me if you want to stop?” Charlie asks, sitting up to get his shorts off. Jake’s so caught up in the image that he forgets to answer.

“Jake?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you Charlie, promise.”

“Good boy.” 

The name combined with Charlie slipping out of his shorts and stroking himself a couple times gets Jake closer to the edge than he’d like to admit. He thinks he could stare at Charlie touching himself all day, but before he can tear his eyes away Charlie’s pulling at his waistband, asking for his permission.

“Can I see you now?” Charlie’s fingers are tracing the skin just below Jake’s navel, around his hipbones. It’s a bit hypnotic. 

Jake’s mind is lagging, trying to process all these new things at once. He wants Charlie so much he almost aches. He hasn’t considered what it would be like to really show himself to someone else, though, and he’s a little nervous. 

“Jake? You ok?”

“Sorry, yes, I’m a little nervous a- about you seeing me.”

“I don’t have to if you’re not ready. We can do other things, it’s okay.”

“You’re so sweet, Charlie.” Jake thinks for a moment, realizes that if anyone would judge him it wouldn’t be Charlie. So he works at his own buttons and slides his shorts off, a blush spreading across his face. 

“God Jake-“ is all Charlie can get out before he takes the younger boy into his mouth, moaning around it. He’s thought about this moment countless times but he still wasn’t ready. His little prince laid bare for him, cheeks pink and sun in his eyes, precum spilling out of him and dick twitching, all because of Charlie. 

Jake runs a hand through Charlie’s hair and he’s at a loss for words at the intense heat of the older boy’s mouth. He thinks he would have come by now if he wasn’t in such a shocked state.

Charlie knows Jake must be close so he pulls off and gets on top, lining their dicks up and pumping slowly, coaxing delicious moans out of both boys mouths.

Jake’s scanning Charlie’s body, face, dick, finally able to articulate just a little. “So good, Charlie, feels so good.”

“You’re so beautiful Jake, gonna come for you.” Charlie’s pace increases and both boys come within seconds of each other, panting and getting Jake doubly messy. 

Charlie takes his time cleaning Jake up with his mouth, kissing him in between. Jake sucks small marks into Charlie’s shoulder, wanting them- this- to last forever. 

He’s still a bit sticky though, so they head towards the river. 

Jake’s shyness about being naked in front of Charlie persists, but neither boy can keep from staring. They hold hands and step into the cold water, both still a bit breathless.

Charlie pushes Jake gently up against the river bank and kisses him again, gets his hands wet and runs them over Jake’s chest and arms, all the places both their come landed. 

Jake’s stuck staring, feeling a little lightheaded about the whole situation.

“I love you, Charlie.”

Charlie stops, looks back into Jake’s eyes intently, searching for a shred of doubt in them. Maybe it’s his bias, or the high he gets from orgasm, but he doesn’t see any.

“I love you too, Jake. So fucking much.”

They end up getting each other off again in the river, this time with an easier clean up. They’re both starry-eyed and wobbly-legged on the walk back to the palace, reluctantly separating their interlaced fingers when they’re within sight. 

It’s dinner soon, so Charlie heads down to help his mom. Jake follows, unable to tear himself away. 

“Hi Charlie, hi Sir. How was the picnic?”

“Really, really good. Perfect.” Jake’s beaming, talking mostly at Charlie.

“Oh great! Charlie could you do some prep for me?”

“I’ll see you after dinner?” Charlie’s question is whispered low in Jake’s ear and the younger boy idly wonders how many times he could come in a single hour. 

“Yeah, my room.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Cheeks to Little Prince, you read? Over.”

“You coming up? Over.”

Jake hears a quiet knock at his door and heads over tentatively. He’s more nervous now, having had too much time to think. He functions better in the moment.

He decided on a soft gray hoodie and a tiny pair of pink silk shorts that barely cover his ass. Suddenly he feels a little slutty and it makes him blush. He opens the door.

Charlie takes a quick look around before stepping inside, taking stock of the boy in front of him. “Hi Jake.”

“Hi.” Jake’s initial confidence about the whole situation buggered off in the last few hours, leaving him a bit of a mess. He wants to play coy but his boner is giving him away. He shouldn’t have gone with the shorts.

Charlie leans forward and kisses him, tells him how adorable he looks. The light is low in Jake’s room, a single lamp on near the bed but moonlight illuminating most everything else.

“You ok?”

“You’re really handsome Charlie. Makes me nervous.” Jake’s looking down at their feet, still blushing.

Charlie laughs, tilts Jake’s chin up. “You know how long I’ve had a crush on you?”

Jake shakes his head, smiling a bit.

“The day after we moved in here you came by the kitchen to welcome us, and I thought you were the most beautiful boy I’d ever seen. I’d never thought that about a boy before, Jake.”

Jake’s all smiles, putting his arms around Charlie’s neck to kiss him.

“And that  _ ass _ .” Jake gasps as Charlie lifts the younger boy up and brings him to the bed. Their laughs turn into hushed moans as they continue kissing, Charlie getting rid of Jake’s sweatshirt then his own. The praise and attention from Charlie renews Jake’s confidence, if only temporarily.

“You remember that night you told me about- about touching the spot behind your balls?” Jake’s already out of breath, Charlie on top of him and grinding their dicks together, kissing his neck.

Charlie laughs, remembers how terrified he was in that moment. “Yeah, I remember.”

“I tried it right after I left your room that night.”

“Fuck.”

“It felt so good, Charlie. I touched that spot and inside too, like you told me. And I came thinking about you fucking me.”

“Jesus Christ Jake.” Charlie’s pretty sure he’s never had an urge- a need- to do anything more than he needs to fuck Jake right now. It’s all-consuming, head rush-inducing.

He moves down and slides Jake’s tiny silk bed shorts off, then his own sweatpants. He takes in the sight of his little prince exposed for him once again before pushing his legs up. The view is unsurprisingly perfect.

Charlie has to take a couple breaths so that he can remember how he’s supposed to even do this. They don’t have any lube, not to mention neither of them have ever done this before.

“You’re so tiny, want me to open you up?” Charlie’s fingers are playing with Jake’s inner thighs, teasing the sensitive skin at the parts where they meet his ass.

“Please, yes.”

Charlie tentatively traces Jake’s rim, very aware that this is a new experience. He checks Jake’s face and continues, sucking on his fingers a bit to get them wet. He presses below Jake’s balls and the younger man moans, pushes his hips forward.

Charlie wets his fingers again and slowly slides one inside, watching Jake for any sign of pain. Jake’s eyes go wide and his dick twitches, so Charlie keeps going.

“Feel like when you tried before?”

“No. Way, way better.”

Charlie gets a bit further inside and adds a second finger, moving them around. He pulls them out and sucks on them again, chasing the taste.

“Can I um- can I taste you?”

“God yes.”

Charlie tilts Jake’s legs up so his knees are up by his shoulders, and licks a tentative stripe over his hole. The taste of the younger boy combined with the eye contact makes it maybe the most intimate moment he’s ever experienced. He blushes.

He keeps licking though, eventually prodding his tongue inside. He’s moaning into it, and Jake’s a bit gone. It feels so good that if he were more lucid he’d regret not doing this the moment he met Charlie.

“Tastes so good, Jake.” Charlie’s voice is muffled, and Jake thinks that if he doesn’t get fucked soon he might pass out.

“Please Charlie, please fuck me, want it so bad. Wanna feel you.”

Charlie hesitates, slides his tongue out and lines his dick up. He’s dripping precum himself and he got Jake pretty wet as well, but he’s still worried about the fit.

“Taste me first?”

Jake tries not to be too overly-enthusiastic about nodding but he fails. Charlie moves up his body, tracing Jake’s lower lip with his dick.

“Fucking god.” Charlie groans, lets his head fall back because he’s pretty sure if he kept looking down at the obscene picture below him he’d come way too soon.

Jake takes him in, drooling all over his length. What he lacks in experience he makes up for in a surprising lack of gag-reflex. Charlie pulls out.

“Okay, Jesus Christ, you’re way too fucking good at that.” Charlie’s voice is rough and it makes Jake blush.

He lines up once again, tracing around Jake’s hole. “Ready, baby? You’ll tell me if you need to stop?”

“Yeah, love you.”

“Love you too.”

He slides in slowly, and the stretch for Jake is intense. He grabs his own legs for support, eyes fixated on Charlie’s face.

Charlie, meanwhile, is using all the self control he has to do this slowly. Jake’s incredibly tight and he’s never felt pressure and heat like this before. He inches in nonetheless, continually checking in with Jake.

“Holy shit.” Is all Jake can say once Charlie’s bottomed out, both boys staring at each other with wide eyes. Charlie leans down and they kiss, the older boy starting a slow rhythm to get Jake used to the stretch.

They’re panting into each others mouths within a few thrusts, foreheads pressed together.

“You’re perfect Jake, so pretty.” Jake blushes, tears staring to flood his eyes. A few escape, and Charlie stops.

“You okay? Are you hurt?”

“No. Just, I love you so much. You feel so good, just overwhelmed.”

“I love you too Jake, do you want to stop for now?”

“No, never want you to stop.”

They kiss and Charlie starts slowly thrusting again, tentative. He angles his hips a bit and Jake feels a switch get hit in him, a spot he’s dreamed about Charlie touching finally being prodded, over and over. He throws his head back, grabs Charlie’s arms, moans.

“I’m so close. Don’t stop.”

Charlie doesn’t, and fucks Jake through his orgasm until his own, finally spilling out inside his little prince.

They lay there for a while side by side and hand in hand, not bothering to clean up just yet. They’re out of breath but giggling and kissing and talking, so engrossed in each other that they barely realize the sun is rising.

Charlie reluctantly gets dressed and heads back to his room, promising to meet up with Jake later in the day. He opens the door as quietly as possible and tiptoes out, thinking he’s in the clear.

“Charlie?”

He freezes, swallows hard. He can’t get his mind off the chorus of “oh shit oh shit” it seems to be stuck on.

He feels a large hand on his shoulder and turns around wincing, like he’s about to be hit in the face or something. It’s Zee.

“Oh my god.” Is all he can get out.

“It’s okay Charlie, you don’t have to be afraid of me.” Zee’s voice is warm but Charlie’s still panicking.

“Please, please don’t tell my mom I was in there. Or anyone. Please, Zee, I messed up and I won’t do it again.” Charlie’s kicking himself for not getting more presentable before leaving Jake’s room; his hair is a mess and he feels like it’s very evident what he was just doing to Jake. He’s pretty sure ‘I just fucked the prince’ is tattooed on his forehead. How could he be so careless?

The older man laughs. “What’s there to tell? You’re just walking back to your room from the restroom, right?” He smiles and Charlie wants to like, thank god or scream or hug Zee for letting him off the hook like this. Instead he laughs awkwardly, barely getting out a “yeah, yeah.” before continuing to his room.

He collapses on his bed, sighing in relief. He was lucky this time but he doesn’t want to think about what might have happened if that wasn’t Zee. He saw him sneaking out of Jake’s room at dawn looking disheveled- there’s not much room for interpretation. He makes a mental note to send the gentle giant flowers or candy or something.

—————

As it turns out, not kissing Charlie is the hardest thing Jake’s ever had to do. He hasn’t had a very hard life.

He watches Charlie in the kitchen before breakfast, and he feels like a bit of a creeper. But the older boy is so pretty, especially when he smiles. Jake finally makes his presence known, quietly, but cringes when the tone in the room shifts to allow for formal greetings, all the chefs and assistants asking him if he needs anything.

“No, no I’m fine, I don’t mean to disrupt.” He makes his way to Charlie, who’s trying and failing to hide a smile.

“Good morning Sir, how did you sleep?”

Jake smiles wide, looks Charlie up and down. “Pretty soundly, all things considered.” Jake has an overwhelming urge to slide into the older boy’s arms, nuzzle into his neck, kiss him. He zones out thinking about the possibilities.

“Good morning Sir! Need anything special this morning?” Ms. McAvoy’s voice snaps Jake out of his trance.

“Oh, morning, no nothing special. Just saying hi to Charlie.” Both boys are blushing, avoiding eye contact with her and especially with each other.

“Want me to pack this up so you two can eat in the garden? It’s warm out.”

Jake beams, looking at Charlie for approval. “Yes! Please. Uh, yes that would be great. Thank you so much.”

“Thanks mom.”

The boys look at each other again, guard down just a little, and they both feel it in their stomachs. Their need to be touching at all times is only growing, and it’s painful to resist.

Jake sneaks a can of whipped cream out of the fridge on their way out and Charlie’s eyes go wide, blushing all the way down to his chest. 


End file.
